The long-term goal is to provide new methods for statistical analysis of linkage data in gene mapping. Results are expected to increase reliability and power of analysis methods. On an on-going basis, up-to-date versions of linkage programs and information of general interest to gene mappers is freely made available through a home page on the world wide web (internet). Also on-going is the publication of a Linkage Newsletter. The specific aims focus on three areas of the human genome project. They address methodological problems in statistical genetics by proposing either development of new methods or improvement of existing methods. The first two specific aims are directed towards methodology in genetic mapping (with emphasis on localizing genes for complex traits) while the last specific aim focuses on dissemination of technology and on technical and methodological support of researchers in gene mapping. Three specific aims are proposed, with each aim consisting of a small number of components. Aim 1: Methods in genome-wide linkage analysis: 1a) To develop a method of analyzing trends in gene maps; 1b) To develop methods of multilocus affected sib pair analysis. Aim 2: Methods in disequilibrium analysis: 2a) To develop a method of multilocus disequilibrium analysis; 2b) To study the effects of marker heterozygosity on disequilibrium. Aim 3: Dissemination of methodology: 3a) To maintain an ftp/web site as a resource for information on genetic mapping; 3b) To implement newly developed methods in computer programs, to add them to the current collection of computer programs for genetic mapping, and to maintain and update these programs; 3c) To circulate a Linkage Newsletter; 3d) To support users in the application of linkage programs through collaborative arrangements.